


Pleasure for Niall

by Hummythewood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, maid Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i write this for octo p0rn fest di fanfic_italia. <br/>prompt: Genderswap Maid Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure for Niall

Whenever lady e lord Styles were out Miss Harry, made me wait in his room. Usually I had to let me find my maid uniform, that excited. With some particular object at my side, not always using them, but she liked having them around: a whip, handcuffs, nipple clamps, some vibrator. Depended on whether it was good or bad mood. Sometimes I whipping back and body, giving me a terrible pain but with pleasure would give me permission to come. ... it was something I used to hate, but fortunately it was only when i disobeyed or if I was in her sweet eyes to Mr. Payne, Mr. Malik and Mr. Tomlinson.  
I didn't know what was waiting for me this time. Had we not nothing: maybe a month and a little more. It was strange that she had waited so long. Miss Harry enters the room, I hear the sound of high-heeled shoes, but I'm not budging. Harry makes me stand up and i known as always, who is taller than me even without heel.  
She remove the headset from my hair and kisses me gently on the lips, I surprise, I leave it here and drive the moment. I began to undress with kindness until the only thing that separates our naked are the bra and skirt. His long curly hair and its sway on my shoulders. Harry continued to kiss me moving slightly, cheeks, neck, ears. I feel confused. Harry makes me to lie down on the bed and I didn't do anything, let me just touch, every moment here.   
Harry Pov  
Niall is like clay in my hands, I know that I could do anything at the moment and she would let me do. But the only thing I know right now is that I want to make love to her. 

Pov Niall  
Harry lies next to me and continued to stroke. It makes me turn, but only to slid my bra and my tits are finally free. How I wish also that thread that I have up for my bottom if they went. Harry from a further click I understand that she has removed that her torture for women. She massaged my breasts, feeling and looking at how big are. My nipples stand straight for the subtle pleasure that I'm trying. I love my breasts free, not forced, not pinched or punished. Harry seem read in my head because she whispers: "No more punishments on your breast. It's only to love. " And how to put a point, Harry licking a small portion of the breast and I feel the pleasure getting warm. I tremble with rage of impatience, Harry lies about me so that her nipples are in line with each other, giving us a rush of pleasure.   
Harry lowering her skirt and does the same with mine. But remains wide open mouth to blame the lace thong that make me a fabulous seats. She has a lace tanga color light green. There is a darker specks, and I understand that is already wet. Miss mi caresses her thighs tonic, but pale and glabrous. Makes me raise my legs and observes my bottom, for which I know he goes crazy. She caresses me again and finally, let my "secret" will reveal.   
Harry Pov  
Niall is always more beautiful each time more. I removed those panties and see her clit swelled, and rosy lips open and wet. I put a hand in my panties and I feel to be a lake. I remove my panties I touch with finger her delicate flower. Frem all, not even and start licking there. She moves abruptly, but not stopped, I want it to be free. I keep licking, while I tallentire with my thumb on the clitoris.   
POV Niall  
She started to lick, Oh her tongue is like heaven, she explore in two different ways, but continues until she feels my body start to shake and I understand that orgasm is near. She did not wait and she wets two fingers and she snip me inside, she stretchs me and then with experience touches me inside and pushes until I come. She does not retract and continues to suck and lick it until I come an other time   
I fall asleep and wake up to find myself hugged to her. She thinks i'm still asleep and she whispers “I love you.” My heart can feel out of joy and I face, she scares me, makes to leave but stopped and i kiss her. I repeat what I said to her, smiles at me and make love, but this time I am giving her pleasure


End file.
